


Love of My Life

by Donteatthefootcream



Series: Nygmobblepot Week 2019 [3]
Category: Gotham (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Arguments because they care, Bisexual Edward Nygma, Cuddling, Day Three: AU/Crossover, Ed is soft, Established Relationship, Hurt/Comfort, Implied Sexual Content, Implied/Referenced Child Abuse, Implied/Referenced Homophobia, Kissing, M/M, Meet-Cute, Nygmobblepot Week 2019, Oswald and Fish never went bad, Post-Coital Cuddling, Roomates
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-26
Updated: 2019-03-26
Packaged: 2019-11-14 17:44:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,553
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18057164
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Donteatthefootcream/pseuds/Donteatthefootcream
Summary: Their year anniversary is coming up. A year of breakfast together in the morning. A year of expressing love for each other in way possible. But, Oswald, his anger puts him into situations that stress Ed out as they should. Yet, everything is okay. Because Oswald, Oswald is the love of his life.





	Love of My Life

**Author's Note:**

> I actually really like this one. It makes me soft.
> 
> Sorry for the crappy summary. Oof.

This isn’t the first time, and it won’t be the last, that Ed is patching up Oswald’s face. Today it’s stitching up a cut in his forehead and an ice pack against his eye. Last week, it was setting his nose back. Last month, it was a large bump on his head that Ed almost took him to the hospital for. He doesn’t like this, stitching his face up, knowing he’s only going to come back with another wound. 

 

“Oswald, you’ve got to  _ stop  _ doing this,” Ed attempts to demand. He frowns at Oswald cringing through his stitches. “Why can’t you just leave them alone? Why do you have to respond? You only end up getting hurt.”

 

He places a hand on Ed’s wrist, stopping him from the movement. “Because if you let them do it with no consequences they’ll keep doing it, Ed! They do it because no one has stopped them.”

 

Ed sighs, trying to stay calm. “If they don’t receive responses then there will be nothing to gain from it, Ozzie.”

 

Oswald stands up and Ed is thankful he  _ just  _ finished stitching him up. “So, you’re telling me it’s okay for some low-life,  _ nobody  _ to bring you down by shouting slurs at you?  _ That’s okay _ ?”

 

“No, Oswald!” Ed throws his first aid supplies into the kit. “But, you said it yourself! They are  _ nobodies _ ! Why should they be worth your time? Or your blood on their knuckles?”

 

It looks like he begins to calm down. “Why should I be oppressed for the way I dress or do my hair? Why should I be harassed for wearing makeup?”

 

“Stop walking in that neighborhood then, Oswald!” He stands this time, hands on his hips. “It’s common sense. Do you go there to  _ spite  _ them?”

 

Silence. Oswald stares at him, only to look way at the floor. Ed sighs, his arms falling limp. Oswald’s always had a temper, he doesn’t like feeling below others. A result of his school experiences. And,  _ God,  _ Ed knows he’s better. Better than all of them. 

 

“Oswald, you are the  _ only  _ one I have,” Ed reminds him softly. “And, I don’t-” He chokes up, rubbing his eyes. “I can’t have you  _ die _ because some asshole gets off on bringing people down.”

 

Oswald steps forward, placing his hands on each side of Edward’s face. He wipes away the tears from Ed’s eyes, shushing him. 

 

“Remember where we met?” Oswald asks him. “The cops at the GCPD were being horrible to you, once again, and sent you to Mooney’s. It was a busy night, which they knew, and you decided to talk to me instead of focusing on the girls on stage. At the time, you were still working yourself out; trying to realize what you identified as. I thought you were so charming, clever…  _ adorable _ .” 

 

Ed manages to laugh, leaning into one of Oswald’s hands. “You were beautiful,” Ed laughs. “You  _ are _ beautiful.”

 

He fell in love with Oswald more quickly than he’d like to admit. First it was his special nose and green eyes. Then it was the way he worked so hard on his hair and makeup in the morning, Ed had the pleasure to witness the effort on several occasions. Oswald began to open up and Ed then fell for his ambition and dedication. And finally, Oswald’s care and compassion for him.  _ Always  _ one call away. 

 

Oswald blushes. “Tell that to anyone apart from my mother. I’d love to see their reactions.” Oswald leans up, kissing Ed’s cheek. 

 

“I would if you wanted me to,” Ed replies, angling his head to catch Oswald’s lips. 

 

Oswald pulls away, his hands slipping down to hold Ed’s. “I love you, Edward Nygma. And, I’ll stop it if it assures me to see your smile every day.”

 

Ed smiles. “Talk to Fish too. She might be able to provide defense.”

 

Oswald rolls his eyes. “I don’t need defense, but I’ll at least mention it. With the detail of it being  _ your  _ worry.”

 

“Fair.” Ed leans down, pressing a soft kiss to Oswald’s stitches. 

  
  


The two of them stand outside Gertrud’s apartment. It’s their weekly dinner; a scheduled plan made after their month anniversary. The relationship didn’t begin right off the bat. Ed made more visits to the club, seeing Oswald and talking. Talking about anything really. The thing that started it was Ed kissing him out of an impulse he couldn’t control. Fortunately, it wasn’t taken the wrong way. Rather the opposite. 

 

And, Oswald isn’t the sole person who ate Ed up, yet he has literally and figuratively. His mother loves Ed. Loves his manners and facts about any topic she can bring him. She adores his interest in her life, in her culture. 

 

“Do I look okay?” Ed asks as Oswald straightens Ed’s suit. 

 

“Ravishing as always,” Oswald replies, smiling up at him. 

 

“It’s just- we’ve been together a year tomorrow. And, I know she’s going to do something more than usual to celebrate it. I simply want to match the excitement.”

 

Oswald gestures down to himself. “I’m dressed like usual. Do you see me worrying?”

 

“You overdress naturally, Ozzie.”

 

He takes it as a compliment. “Well, I like to look impressive. Dress to impress, Eddie.”

 

“You impress me even without being dressed.”

 

Oswald winks at him. “Later.” 

 

The door swings open seconds after Oswald knocks. His mother stands there, loving smile on her face and arms outstretched. She pulls Oswald in first, kissing his cheek and noting that Ed has managed to bulk him up a bit. Ed smiles at the statement, taking pride in pleasing her by spoiling him with food. Oswald did seem to favor Ed’s cuisine over everything else. 

 

“Edvard!” She exclaims, pulling him in. He smiles at her accent. “You take such good care of my Osvald.”

 

“I try my best,” Ed responds. She simply coos and pinches his cheek. 

 

Ed doesn’t mind her affection, never receiving it from his parents. Most definitely when they figured out his sexuality before he did. That only made his childhood worse, being accused of something he wasn’t even sure of. 

 

Ed drinks the tea offered to him, listening intently to her stories of the week. Oswald listens as well just not as well. He loves his mother, but he’s heard it all, and she loves him unconditionally even if he doesn’t listen with one-hundred percent attention. 

 

Oswald squeezes Ed’s leg when she gets up once again to check dinner, dismissing Ed’s request to help. Ed grins at him, leaning his head onto Oswald’s shoulder. He can see himself living the rest of his life like this; loving Oswald and visiting Ms. Kapelput on a weekly basis. He wouldn’t be opposed to marriage either. 

 

“I love you,” Oswald tells him, kissing the top of his head. 

 

Ed hums. Yes, this is it, this is where he wants to spend the rest of his life. 

  
  


Ed wakes up to feeling of Oswald running his fingers down his bare back, running along the bumps of his spine and the faint kisses against the scars. Ed flips over, facing Oswald’s soft smile. His hand stays on his body, landing on his side after Ed’s movement. Oswald daringly moves his hand lower, smirking at Ed as his fingertips drum lightly upon his behind. Ed doesn’t give in to the flirtation, merely moving closer so their chests are pressed together. 

 

“Was it good?” Oswald asks, jokingly due to Ed’s pleased exhale at the kneading on his flesh. 

 

“It’s always good,” Ed replies sluggish. “Better than good actually.”

 

Oswald kisses him, breath heavy and coordination sloppy. Ed holds Oswald’s hand to keep his hand on his ass, moving impossibly closer to his partner. His hand presses Oswald’s chest, rubbing his thumb against his sharp collarbone. 

 

He pulls back just enough for only their lips to be apart. “You’re amazing. You’re perfection.”

 

“You really do love complimenting me, don’t you Nygma?” Oswald says, pecking his lips. 

 

“It’s easy.” 

 

Oswald chuckles, kissing him shortly again. “I love you. You brillant, beautiful man.” 

 

Ed laughs. “I love you too.”

 

He grabs Ed’s hips, moving him to lay on top of him. Ed continues to laugh, running his hand through Oswald’s hair. He starts to place kisses all over his face making Oswald giggle, in the most powerful way of course he’ll defend, and slide his hands on Ed’s back. 

 

“You, Edward Nygma, are the love of my life,” Oswald breathes, lifting his head to kiss him. 

 

Ed rubs his finger down Oswald’s nose, ending with a kiss to the tip of it. “You, Oswald Chesterfield Cobblepot, are the love of my life.”

 

Oswald sighs, a hand moving to caress Ed’s face. “Once I’m someone in this city, Ed, we’re going to be happier than we are now. You won’t have to want for anything, you’ll have it. And, you’ll have me. Preferably with a ring on your finger.”

 

Ed smiles, glancing at his left hand against Oswald’s pillow. “I would like that.”

 

“Good, because it’s not a ‘if’ it’s a ‘when’.”

 

Oswald kisses him again. It’s these moments where Ed forgets about the people Oswald can’t help, but respond to. Or, the injuries Oswald comes home with. Because Oswald  _ is  _ going to be someone in this city who won’t even blink at people like that. He’ll shoot.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for the support!
> 
> I know this wasn't exactly what AU was looking for, but I'm going with it.


End file.
